The Jealousy Hoax
by mlg-pringles
Summary: Apartment set to blaze, having no place to go Adrianna ends up taking shelter with Prince Wilfred of Phillips in the royal palace. By the pasting day, they find themselves growing closer then what a prince and commoner relationship should be. However something had been bothering Adrianna since her arrival, just who is this girl that Wilfred always seem to fancy so much?


_What's going on here?_

A man in front of me was down on one knee, peering up at me with a dazzling smile.

"Won't you accompany me on a date?" The mysterious gentleman asked.

I still didn't know the identity of the man in front of me. Nor did I realize that this meeting would change my life forever…

* * *

><p><em>My goodness… Everything is so beautiful!<em>

I was enjoying my first day off since arriving here in Charles Kingdom as an exchange student. This country, with a history spanning 80 generations, values its people's autonomy over old traditions and has a glamorous streak. This sense of glamour seemed to tint the picture-perfect streets of the city as well as the people filling its streets. I always dreamed of seeing it for myself, and now I'm here.

_Seeing it in person really is different than looking at photos… Hm?_

It was then that I saw an old man in the street, doubled over.

"Are you okay!?" I called out to him as I hurried to his side and the old man looked up at me with a troubled expression, and my eyes were met with an elegant face and fine clothing.

"Oh, I suddenly feel a tad unwell is all…" The elderly man let out a painful sigh.

_I wonder if he's from around here?_

"I saw a park just over there. How would you like to sit with me on one of its benches?" I rubbed his back gently as I invited him.

"That's all right, somebody should be coming for me soon enough…" The old man's words trailed off as his eyes rested on the necklace I was wearing.

"Miss, that necklace…?"

"What, this?" I touched the necklace that lay against my skin.

"It's one of my personal treasures, from my mother." I explained. "Um, is there something…?"

"No, no it's nothing." The elderly man reassured. "Please excuse me. I can get distracted from time to time."

I nodded. "That's all right…"

A luxury car then drove up to us, and a man climbed out. He seemed in a hurry.

"Master, has something happened?" The man asked, concerned.

I addressed the now kneeling man from the car, whose face had turned pale. "He seemed to be feeling unwell."

The man looked even more troubled by my words and he put his hand to the older man's shoulder.

"Are you all right, sir?"

"Yes, much better thanks to this young lady." The elderly man said, referring to me. "Thank you." He then leaned on the younger man's hand as he straightened up and smiled at me.

"No, please." I shook my head slightly. "Anyway I should be going…" I gave a little bow and turned to leave, but the old man called to stop me.

"Please, one moment."

I turned back and the old man was whispering something to the other man.

"What is your name, young lady?"

"My name?"

"I'd like to know the name of a person, who has treated me with such kindness, wouldn't you?" The elderly man flashed me a bright smile. Then he handed me a piece of paper that had been handed to him by the man by his side.

"If you ever need any help, please allow me to return the favor." The old man continued. "All you need to do is contact me at this number."

There was a telephone number written on the paper, which I had accepted without thinking.

"Um…I…" Before I could form a thought, the old man spoke once more.

"Your name, miss?"

Startled by the slightly forceful tone, I replied in a rush. "Um, my name is Adrianna Syrena."

* * *

><p><em>So… what am I going to do with this?<em>

I was strolling aimlessly as I looked down at the paper I had just received.

_All I did was rub his back a little, what am I supposed to do with his phone number… Well, for now, in my pocket it goes…_

At that moment, I felt something strike me on the top of my head.

_Huh?_

I looked up to see that the sky which was so bright just a moment ago, now covered by dark rain clouds. Raindrops were falling, the rain growing heavier and heavier, so I ran for cover under the awning of the closest shop. As fate would have it, the store I dashed into was a flower shop, full of a variety of fragrances.

Suddenly overcome by all the beautiful flowers, I let out a whisper without thinking. "They're so beautiful…"

And then the soft voice of a man reached my ears. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful young lady."

_Who?_

I turned around to see someone holding out an umbrella to me.

"I'm sorry." The mysterious man apologized. "That was a bit forward of me. Did I frighten you?"

The holder of the umbrella was a young man with a gentle smile.

_This man… I feel like I've seen him somewhere before. And those clothes…_

I cocked my head to the side as I eyed his somewhat fancy clothing. He responded with a bright smile.

"Aren't you getting wet standing there?" A gentle smile appeared on his lips as he held the umbrella out to me.

_This guy reminds me of Charles's Prince Edward… But there's no way a prince would be wandering around a place like this._

"That's okay… I'm fine under this awning. I think that you're the only one getting wet…"

"I'm all right." He assured. "You know, if you listen hard enough, it almost seems like you can hear whispers from beautiful flowers like these. Hearing that, I came to this shop, and here, this beautiful flower…"

He reached out his hand and gently brushed my cheek.

_Beautiful flower?_


End file.
